epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Jonie/James charles vs ninja
HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER AWESSOMMMEEEEEE RAP BATTLE! WE GOT SOME GOOD STUFF TODAY WE GOT JAMES CHARLES AND NINJA! SO LETS GET INTO IT! wanna enter my $20 Amazon giftcard giveaway? All you have to do is like this video, subscribe, turn on notifications, subscribe to my fortnite channel, my clash of clans channel, my vlog channel, my makeup channel, my backup channel, my backup backup channel, my asmr channel, my diy channel, my music channel, my trickshot channel (ALL WITH NOTIFICATIONS ON :D) and follow my tik tok, twitter, snapchat, instagram, facebook, myspace, kik, pornhub, xvideos, flickr, meetup, reddit, tumblr, google+, linkeldn, pinterest, sploder. Also friend me on fortnite (name is KOURTNEYKARDASHIANUSEDTAMPON) and then buy a ticket to my house so you can suck my dick. Then that gives you a 1/10000000 chance of winning. Rap battle Epic rap battles of youtube JAMES CHARLES VS NINJA BEGIN Ninja James charles you are bad at fortnite tati ruins your dreams to night you said that you get ebola at chipotle but you are gay you like raping guys that is not nice Now, i need a good laugh so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright James charles Hi sisters today ill expose ninja for sexually harrasing me on camera You made fun of being gay but on stream you said that you broke up with some guys, hypocrite You like drinking pokimanes piss Now, i need a good laugh so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright Projared You guys are as ugly as my wife I cheated on her, that was a sacrifice I lost lots of subs in a day But my spotlight was stolen by someone who is gay Ninja you suck James charles you are a cuck Now i need a good laugh so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright KSI Its yo boy Ksi olaje lgbt Projared you reek of poo and pee James charles you are a clown Telling staright guys to pull their pants down Ninja, the fuck did you just say to me you little shit I fucked your mom and wife in the clit Now i need to expose deji so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright tfue ninja im better at fortnite I beat you, i clickbaited it, you went night night Faze is gay wont give me money Also highsky is projareds sonny James charles you play xbox thats why youre gay Pc players all the way Now i need to win the world cup so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright Trisha paytas Its fat fuck trisha paytas here James charles, ill eat you, queer Ill suck on tfue ksi will be my new food projared youll be an appetizer ninja, ill devour you in no time sir Now i need to do more mukbangs so ill give you a shot at the mic alright Jake paul I fucked tana mongeau ksi youre gay I would fight you but im a pussy again even though i stole thatdenverguys content tfue ill still beat you Trisha ill devour you Like projared eating his friends pussy dude Now i need to bust cyberbullies so ill give you a shot at the mic Alright Pewdiepie whats up bros its PEWDIEPIE Ill eat victory food next to rice You guys are all stupid getting into youtube drama james charles raping guys you need to stop-a Jake paul you a pussy, tfue you eat poo Go fuck off ninja, projared, and ksi too Trisha go and cry on the motherfucking floor Im gonna leave this battle like your dad walked out the door Now im in need of good subreddit sumissions on the next episode of lwiay Brofist Closing who won Whos next? You decide Epic rap battles of fortnite! Category:Blog posts